


Farewell.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Is this the last time?





	Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 12 Licking / Pet Play
> 
> We are not English speakers, have mercy please.  
> If you have any request we might please you.  
> Miss H loves Hiddleston being tortured. I just want to hug him :c

It was the last time, and this time was definitive. No looking back, no second chances, no more calls, texts or playful voice notes. No more nudes, nothing.

“Sir?”

“Sorry?” – the lady at the phone interrupted Tom’s thoughts.

“I’m afraid our next fly to London is until tomorrow at 10 p.m.”

“What can you offer me for right now?”

“Humm… for right now, right now …. not much; I have a fly to Mexico in 5 hours but that’s…”

“Perfect” – not a bit of excitement could be found in his voice.

“…the opposite way of London” – she sounded confused.

“I may be looking for something different, different is good ... do you accept American Express?”

__________________

A black car parked outside the airport.

“Are you sure about this? I can stay with you until you board, I mean…” – Chris stuttered.

“Goodbye … or should I say… _Farewell_ , _brother_ ” – Tom sadly smiled and get off the car.

__________________

4 hours and 50 minutes ‘till the flight –

Being stranded at an airport gives you a lot of perspective about life; specially with Dodgers baseball cap, an untrimmed beard, a pair of glasses and a huge coat; such a cheap but useful disguise.

“Can I get a cup of tea, please?”

“Sorry sir, only coffee”

“Espresso, please”

“Oh … we only have a normal coffee machine”

“Black coffee then”

“A donut with that?”

“Sure… raspberry, please”

“So sorry sir, we only have glassed ones”

“One … of those … then”

“That’d be 4.55!”

Tom handed his Amex.

“Only cash, Sir”

“Fuck my ass …”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing… keep the change”

He was fucking rich, why was he enduring this nonsense?

One word – privacy.

He found a hidden rest spot to sit and charge his phone, his poor snack choice didn’t help his mood. Sipped his coffee.

“Disgusting …”

Tom realized he didn’t feel anything. Not sorrow, nor sadness; nothing. He was numb. Touched his top lip with the tip of his tongue as he recalled the night before; the taste of the wet cloth, the metal from the ring gag preventing his lips to shut close and his tongue to rest freely in the bottom of his mouth, drooling uncontrollably as he tried to stay awake.

_____

The night before –

“One last time?” – Chris was already a bit tipsy.

“One last time” – so was Tom.

“Cheers, love”

_____

The game had been going on and on for hours now, how many? Tom couldn’t have known, he lost track of time long ago. The fatigue won over the lust; and as soon his eyes were closing, and his consciousness fading away a sudden pull from the collar around his neck brought him back to life.

“Now you see, you’re not allowed to fall asleep, at least not until I say so” – said Chris while cupping his pet cheek with his huge hand – “follow me” – and pulled again from the leash.

“Crawl faster”

“Why am I always the one crawling to you?” – Tom panted.

Chris kneeled before the Brit.

“I have weak knees, besides … your ass looks beautiful when you’re in four” – and approached hi lover’s face – “now, give us a kiss”.

Tom went ahead by licking Chris’s chin and wildly kissing the Aussie.

“I though I was the master this time” – Chris’s hard on started to grow. He stepped away little and took his victim from the neck licking all the way to Tom’s ears – “I’ve always loved how you being so tall makes more room to taste every inch of your body” – behind Tom’s ear was his ticklish spot – “You taste like cinnamon”.

Tom moaned as Chris took his naked and wet manhood in his hand.

“You messy, little brat, where are your manners? Thought Brits were impeccable, Chivalry is certainly dead at this point”

And a sudden slap strike Tom’s cheek.

“How about a bit more training?”

Chris pulled out a small white cloth and soaked in Tom’s pre-cum; then tied his mouth with it.

“I have to admit I’ll miss this, all of it … specially you. This power games. How long has it been? 8 years?”

“ten … aaaat…isss..” – mumbling.

“what’s that? What are you mumbling?”

“ghaaa ….”

“Oh yes, I forgot about that; sorry darling … c’mere, crawl next to me” – and pulled from the leash again.

_________

Tom was tied to one of the window bars, sitting patiently on the floor almost falling sleep, arms above his head, gag on his mouth. Chris approached him.

“aaa… t…..lssss” – Tom whispered

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying” – Chris mocked.

“pl…ss”

“oh! water! … but water is a prize you have NOT earned yet”.

“pl….sss”

“You think you’ve been a good pet?”

“Ysss”

“Louder”

“Y…EESSSSS!” – he cried.

“I can give you something much more delightful” – the master took his pants off – “We don’t want to do a bigger mess, right?” open wide!... hope you still have room for dessert!”

He stroked his erection viciously in Tom’s mouth, stroking his throat repeatedly. Tom’s eyes couldn’t contain the tears – part sadness, part self-pity, part pure pain or of all the above.

A sudden gush filled his mouth; an explosion of hot and slimy filling that clumsily tried to spit out, failing miserably. His head was pumping, his mouth drooling and was trying desperately to catch his breath and not pass out. Tried to cough but his esophagus was dry as old bread, that was it!

Loki’s alter-ego couldn’t care less about being punished again for not being a good pet; he was just going to let himself go into the darkness when a pair of gigantic hands stopped his falls as they held his head against a broad, sweaty and naked chest; his captor reclined Tom against him and untied him from the restraints.

Tom’s arms fell heavily to his side and unlocked the gag finally liberating his mouth from that painful position.

“AAAAGH!! – yelled at the blonde man.

“Your lips are swollen … here, let me help you” – he almost sounded tender.

Chris cuddle the slim man in a gentle embrace.

“It’s ok, I got you know… you’re incredible, such a great performance.” – and took a small ice-cube from a tray next to them and started rubbing it against his lover’s lip. The cold alleviated the pain and the thirst.

“A cube first, if I give you more water you’re surely going to drown if I leave you unsupervised”

As the first drops started to reach Tom’s throat he had cough attack that made him bent and catch his breath again – “Please, remember me why do I keep doing this to myself? … “

“Kept – you kept doing this to yourself” – a small hint of sorrow hit him in that moment. – “Small sips, c’mon lick the ice”.

“Can I get a scotch?” – Tom smiled.

“No, not yet… we need to have dinner first”

“Can I get a piece of cherry pie and then a scotch?”

“Would you prefer me to lick your butt until you fall asleep?” – Chris had the weirdest proposals.

“No but thank you very much” – laughed Tom and closed his eyes. Chris and his voice faded away with his numbness.

______

50 minutes ‘till the flight –

His alarm clock woke him up abruptly.

A steamy cup of tea was resting besides him with a note.

“ _Farewell_ , _dear_ _brother_.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hate Tom being miserable, don't you?  
> Also, México City Airport is Hideous, sorry not sorry.


End file.
